


theres no shining the dirt on an evildoer

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: and oswald stands up to him so, llllliiiike this kinda deals with augustine being a bad person, uh basically augustine gets what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Oswald wants to feel alive again.





	theres no shining the dirt on an evildoer

No more, no more. Oswald could handle no more. **  
**

He’d lay on his knees with shaking shoulders no longer. With a hefty sigh, he pulled himself off of the ground. His hands weren’t steady, his heart felt weak, and tears still rolled down his cheeks, but he was still in his place on certain feet. His will to fight back had clawed its way back to the surface, and now that it had, Oswald couldn’t hold back.

Augustine took a step back, but did not dare run away. His face was as dispassionate as it could be, despite the fact his lips now pulled a frown. There was a hint of fear that lurked behind the lack of sympathy.

Oswald committed to his words, especially when he saw the jarred twist in Augustine’s posture and attitude whenever he shoved an unsteady, but stern finger in his face. It ran a shiver of excitement down his spine.

“You… do  _NOT_ decide what happens to me. I may have - “ Oswald almost choked on the words, and his throat felt like he couldn’t take another breath, but he did not cease making his point.  “ - I  _may_ have done things that weren’t something a good person should have done, but at least I’m not manipulating a temple full of people and telling them that they should _fucking die for me_  if I so command it.”

Augustine sputtered, quick to throw up his defenses.

“I have  _not_ \- “

Oswald took a step forward. Augustine scrambled to take a step backward. Like it or not, Oswald had always been the taller of the two.

“You want people to kiss your shoes and then shine them clean with their tongue when you pass through the mud. You’re so far gone to your own corruption you can’t even see what you’re doing is fucked up.”

Oswald chuckled, though it was broken and lifeless. The only reason he could manage it was because he’d chipped away at the ice protecting Augustine’s massive ego, leaving the much shorter boy with wide eyes and the lack of ability to say anything for himself unlike before. It was so satisfying, to finally say what he needed to. If only he’d done it two years ago, when he’d left and Augustine came to taunt him at the exit of the town. This might have never gotten as bad as it did if he had. It was only something else he could add onto the pile of the things he should have done, and now that he hasn’t, it’s a mistake.

“You’re too afraid now to say you’re lying. If the people who come to throw petals in your path found out you did this because you’re a jealous  _fucking_ devil, they’d have a price on your head in a heartbeat.”

Oswald felt the last of his hesitation melt away. All that was left behind was his empty soul, and the determination to save himself. He picked up the frail pretty piece of shit by the front of his shirt, and a pitiful yelped slipped out of Augustine’s throat. He gave Oswald a pleading look, and Oswald shook his head.

Augustine was strongly manipulative, but all it took was someone calling him out to make him run like a dog with its tail between its legs.

“I’ve done bad things Augustine, but at least I’m not a bad person.”

The temple was silent afterward. Oswald did not let go of Augustine’s shirt immediately, but he did struggle. It was quite a contradiction to merely minutes ago, when Oswald had been on his eyes, undeniably giving into his final judgement, done by a boy who’d long ago was lost to his own corruption.

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking bad


End file.
